Episódio 25
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: [U.A][yaoi]A narrativa da vida do Mello, Near e Matt como estudantes de classe alta [titulo em homenagem ao episódio 25 de DN]


**Episódio 25**

**Autora: **_Eu Maiga Momochi  
_**Lembrete: **_Essa é uma fic yaoi relacionamento homossexual entre homens, death note não me pertence ele é do Raito è.é e esse capitulo e provavelmente os proximos dois são livres para todas as idades e pessoas por ser shonen ai yaoi leve_  
**Informações: **_Essa fic é um U.A. universo alternativo aonde Mello, Near e Matt são apenas estudantes de classe alta com problemas e histórias proprias, só estou mantendo a personalidade dos personagens e a história da infancia do Mello mas eu não sei se ela é oficial, vi ela em um site  
_**Preview: **_Nate River estudou em Londres dos 6 aos 12 anos, na escola aonde estudava se encontrava dois garotos nos quais ele pode até considerar 'amigos' chamados Mihael Keehl e Mail Jeevas, porém ao fazer 12 anos Nate River teve que se mudar sem aviso previo para Alemanha, não comunicou nem mesmo aos seus amigos o motivo, simplismente um dia parou de comparecer a escola e a professora avisou de sua transferencia, Mihael Keehl não suportou a ideia da mudança de Nate River ter sido tão subta e ele nem ao menos ter avisado a seus amigos que se mudaria ou ligado contando o motivo. Fazendo-os parecer um tanto dispensaveis, por isso começou a suprir um odio obsessivo pelo River, agora, dois anos depois ele retorna por motivos ainda desconhecidos e fazendo o Mihael perder por completo o controle, enquanto Mail tentará lidar com tal situação e conviver com os sentimentos que possui pelo seu melhor amigo, Mihael.  
_**Spoiler: **_Optei por usar os nomes verdadeiros dos personagens ficando assim  
Mello - Mihael Keehl  
Near - Nate River  
Matt - Mail Jeevas_  
**Essa fic não foi betada**_ mesmo eu estando ciente dos meus próprios erros fiquei com preguiça de por acento e corrigi-los, por isso vai assim mesmo e não vou mandar ninguem betar, a fic já não é grande coisa, seria maldade pedir para alguem perder tempo com isso  
_**Dedico essa fic: **_A três pessoinhas, Yume minha mammy que me conta histórias, Léo..nardo meu caso yaoi e a um fake misterioso que é fake por isso não sei quem é mas é um fake legal_

"Que maravilha, mas um maravilhoso ano letivo.." disse um garoto loiro irritado batendo a porta do carro no qual saia e indo de encontro a um garoto ruivo no qual se encontrava diante a uma grande portaria

"Mihael, não reclame tanto, é só o primeiro dia.." falou o garoto ruivo começando a andar em direção ao loiro

"Para você isso pode ser extremamente divertido, mas para mim a escola é uma merda!" respondeu com demostrando uma cara irritada e desinteressada olhando as varias crianças que saiam dos carros e andando em direção a grande portaria e a atravessando

"Entendo.. eu gosto da escola.. é um lugar que eu posso passar muito tempo perto de você.. que posso lhe ver.." disse o ruivo tirando os seus óculos para limpa-los e olhando em direção ao predio, aquele lugar lhe trazia tantas recordações, fora lá que conhecera o seu melhor amigo, e depois de longas ferias finalmente pode voltar a ve-lo.

"Mail.." o ruivo estava triste? Por que? Era logico que o loiro odiava aquele lugar.. mas nunca disse que odiava-o.. não importaria-se em ter que ir todos os dias de sua semana durante toda a sua vida naquele lugar se fosse a unica forma de ver seu melhor amigo.. "Vai se ferrar.." concluiu jogando sua bolsa em direção ao ruivo e indo até a entrada da instituição

"Mihael.." disse um pouco chocado, como o loiro podia ser tão frio? Será que não se importava com ele? Seu melhor amigo? Será que depois das longas ferias já não o considerava um melhor amigo? "Eu te amo.." disse segurando com força a bolsa do outro e o olhando serio. "Eu senti sua falta.." falou andando lentamente em direção a ele

"Mail.." começou a andar calmamente em direção ao ruivo "Foram só treze horas.." puxou sua bolsa das mãos do ruivo e foi entrando na escola, agora estava finalmente iniciado o ano letivo, Mail já tinha feito a sua basica cena de 'senti sua falta', e agora estavam andando juntos pelo grande jardim de entrada em direção ao predio

"Como pode ser tão frio assim? Você me abandona desse jeito e nem percebe o quanto eu senti a sua falta?" falou aborrecido andando ao lado do amigo

"Foi você que quis ir jantar com os seus pais e dormir na sua casa ontem.." disse o loiro sem demostrar muito interesse no que o ruivo dizia

"Só tenho mais um ano.." disse parando e olhando com calma para o predio, agora só tinha mais um ano para estudar naquele local, o predio era uma construção classica, antiga e grandiosa com todas as formas de luxo que poderia ter e o seu jardim da frente era grande com varias árvores, belas flores, fontes e bancos.. era o seu ultimo ano naquele lugar

"Mail, eu estou estudando como um condenado para poder estar com você aqui agora e você perde meia hora fazendo essas ceninhas?" falou irritado olhando para o amigo que ficara um pouco para trás

"Me desculpe.." falou sorrindo andando em direção ao amigo, o loiro não pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso, seu amigo era incrivel, mesmo fazendo todas aquelas cenas ele sabia agir de forma seria as vezes e possuia olhos tão verdes e profundos.. "Vamos?" perguntou parando ao lado do loiro o tirando de seus pensamentos

"Por que você faz questão de andar quase um quilometro por esse jardim todo o inicio do semestre?" comentou já um pouco cansado, mesmo o predio parecendo tão proximo estava um pouco distante

"É que eu acho esse jardim muito bonito.." falou olhando em volta, vendo três meninas andando um pouco mais a frente deles, "É bom apreciar as estações.." comentou olhando com atenção para uma menina no canto direito com cabelos negros longos, apesar da escola ser para ambos os sexos a escola era dividida em dois fazendo as aulas e os corredores serem separados, por isso só era possivel encontrar com as meninas na entrada e na saida além de em dias especiais que uniam ambas as alas

"Idiota!" falou o loiro andando mais rapido e ultrapassando as meninas

"Bom dia Mihael!" disse uma das garotas que agora a pouco estava em sua frente, ela tinha o cabelo um castanho claro e podia ser considerada bem bonita

"Bom dia.." disse Mihael sem graça, já tinha visto aquelas meninas mas dificilmente decorava o nome de alguma delas, viu Matt o alcançando e as meninas se juntando a eles enquanto caminhavam

"Mihael, como foram as suas ferias?" continuou ela a falar sorrindo

"Foram legais.." disse meio desinteressado tentando lembrar o nome das garotas.. a de cabelo preto era Emilly.. a de castanho tinha algo como Je... Jeevas? Não, esse era o sobrenome do Mail.. e a outra.. a outra quase não falava, então não fazia ideia..

"O que você fez?" perguntou ela um pouco sem graça ao perceber que o loiro estava sendo muito direto em suas respostas, fazendo a garota ao seu lado ficar um pouco nervosa

"Nada demais.." falou Mihael.. qual era o nome dela? Jane? Não.. Jessy? Não, não era esse nome tambem.. aquela garota tinha que ter algum nome..

"Fomos para Italia esse ano!" respondeu Mail por ele se aproximando da garota morena "E vocês? A Emilly foi para a america, certo?"

"Isso mesmo, Mail" disse a menina sorrindo "A Janet foi para o Havai com a Lucy!" disse fazendo sinal indicando as suas amigas "Foi uma pena que eu não pude ir, a Lucy disse que gostou muito de ir para lá esse ano, não é Lucy?" disse Emilly tentando fazer a garota mais timida participar tambem da conversa

"É.." disse ela ficando mais nervosa sem desviar o olhar do Mihael

"Ah.." disse o loiro sem ouvir direito o que elas diziam

"Emilly, esse ano você vai aceitar sair comigo, não é?" disse o ruivo abraçando a menina pelo pescoço

"Jeevas, acha mesmo que eu aceitaria um convite de sair com você?" disse ela meio ironica, não era a primeira vez que o ruivo lhe fazia esse pedido, e mesmo não falando a respeito a garota sabia que seria um problema aceitar o convite na frente do Mihael

"Que pena.. bem, o primeiro fora do ano, e você, Lucy?" disse Mail soltando Emilly e olhando para a menina que se mantia timida fazendo ela corar "Quer sair com o Mihael?" perguntou o ruivo diretamente fazendo o loiro o olhar um tanto perplexo

"Ah.. eu.." a garota não sabia o que dizer, para as suas amigas já era obvio que ela gostava do loiro mas até hoje não tinha coragem nem mesmo de dirigir um frase a ele

"É logico que não!" respondeu o loiro diretamente se irritando com o ruivo "O que você pensa que esta fazendo, Mail?" como o ruivo tinha coragem de tentar faze-lo sair com uma dessas garotas? Será que ele não podia deixar de aprontar nem mesmo no primeiro dia?

"Ele.." Emilly olhou um tanto confusa para o Mail, como o Mihael podia ser tão cruel? Não percebia os sentimentos de sua amiga? Como o Mail podia permitir isso?

"Não se preocupe, Mihael!" disse o ruivo o puxando pela cintura e o olhando de forma sedutora "Eu não estou tentando me livrar de você.. você sabe que durante a noite não divido você com mais ninguem.." disse começando a aproximar o rosto do rosto do loiro

"Do que você tá falando? Droga, vai se ferrar, Mail!" disse empurrando o ruivo e indo correndo em direção ao predio, por que o Mail tinha agido assim afinal? Será que o ruivo não entendia que ele não gostava dessa historinha de relacionamentos? Não acreditava que fosse capaz de gostar de ninguem de definitivamente não gostava de ninguem!

"Vai ficar tudo bem entre vocês?" perguntou Janet depois de ver a reação do loiro

"Ele é idiota e cabeça dura mas vai deixar passar.." falou olhando vendo Mihael já lá na frente ainda correndo

"Me desculpa.." falou Lucy nervosa, tinha entendido que de certa forma a culpa de tudo tinha sido dela

"Por que está se desculpando, chibi?" falou Mail olhando para ela sem compriender "Ele e eu brigamos direto, não pense que foi a primeira vez hoje.." disse saindo correndo atrás do loiro acenando para as garotas sorrindo "Gatinhas, vejo vocês na saida, Emilly, te amo!!" finalizou virando o rosto e correndo mais rapido ainda

"E então?" disse Janet olhando para Emilly com um leve sorriso no rosto

"E então o que?!" perguntou Emilly ficando meio corada

"Quando vai aceitar o pedido dele?" continuou falando a menina

"O Mail é bem legal.." disse Lucy sorrindo

"Que pedido? Legal? Do que vocês estão falando?" disse tentando se fazer de desentendida

"Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, não entendo por que você nunca aceitou em sair com ele.." falou Janet sem tirar o sorriso do rosto

"É que.. já existe alguem de quem ele gosta.." falou a menina calmamente

"De quem? Acha que se ele não gostasse de você falaria que te ama todos os dias?" perguntou Janet rindo

"A pessoa de quem ele gosta não me quer por perto.." concluiu ela virando para as amigas e sorrindo

"Quem..?" perguntou Lucy sem entender vendo a Janet ficar seria

"Vamos logo!!" falou Janet sorrindo para Emilly tambem e começando a andar mais rapido "A aula já vai começar!!"

"Vamos!!" disse Emilly puxando Lucy e indo atrás de Janet

oOo

"Ei!" disse Mail vendo Mihael parado e puxou seu ombro "No que você estava pensando afinal?" estava pronto para repreender o loiro mas notou que ele não ouvia sequer uma palavra do que o ruivo dizia, seus olhos estavam fixos na porta de um carro em frente a entrada do predio, o loiro estava paralizado observando a figura que saia do carro, quando o ruivo identificou quem era deu um leve sorriso e comentou "Mihael, então você prefere cabelos curtos, é?"

"Idiota!" respondeu ao comentario indo andando em direção ao predio ignorando a figura que agora saia por completo do carro "É um homem!" completou demostrando rancor em sua voz

"Acha que eu não lembro dele?" disse ainda com o sorriso no rosto "Quanto tempos faz? Dois anos?" o ruivo não seguiu o loiro mas continuou a fitar a figura que acabara de sair do carro, um garoto um pouco mais novo que eles, treze anos, um corpo fragil e uma pele bem clara, olhos azuis, num tom bem escuro que fazia contraste com sua pele e seu cabelo curto, levemente cacheado em um tom prata

"River.. o que ele veio fazer aqui afinal?" se perguntou fechando com força os punhos e cerrando os dentes

"Ele voltou por você, Mihael" disse o ruivo sorrindo fazendo o loiro o olhar um tanto surpreso e depois voltando a expressão irritada

"Aquele merda tinha que ter ficado na Alemanhã, lá que era o lugar dele!!" falou indo em direção a entrada desviando seu olhar do menino que saira do carro e observava agora a figura do loiro com uma leve decepção

"Mihael!!" Mail foi atrás do amigo, era incrivel que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele continuava irritado com o River, afinal, já haviam se passado dois anos desde que não se falavam, mas o ruivo sabia o motivo de tal irritação diante a tal encontro, o Nate tinha ido para Alemanha a dois anos atrás sem nem sequer dar uma explicação ao loiro, antes eles eram bons rivais e amigos e agora.. agora nem mesmo o ruivo sabia o que imaginar "Você não vai falar com ele?" puxou o braço do loiro impedindo que ele saisse correndo

"Falar o que? Quero mais que aquele pivete morra!" disse irritado se soltando do ruivo e subindo uma grande escadaria que ficava no saguão da entrada da escola

"Mello..." disse o ruivo em um tom de voz triste de forma quase nula mas que foi notada pelo loiro que se virou para ele calmamente observando atentamente a reação do ruivo, os seus profundos olhos verdes um tanto decepcionados..

"Mail, não começa com isso, estou muito velho para esse tipo de coisa.." falou o Mihael passando seus dedos entre seus fios dourados com a expressão entediada sabendo que não sairia dessa até deixar o ruivo fazer a cena classica

"Eu sei.. não é nada.." falou abrindo um sorriso e subindo as escadas e ultrapassando o loiro "Vamos!" falou vendo o loiro parado perplexo o olhando "A aula já vai começar.."

"Matt!" disse o loiro se rendendo, não poderia deixar o Mail sem a tradicional brincadeira de tantos anos, e não suportaria ve-lo aceitar que ele não a fizesse de maneira tão passiva

"Mihael?!" não podia ser, o loiro estava mesmo cedendo? Normalmente perderiam uns 15 minutos discutindo até convence-lo de chama-lo pelo seu apelido dado quando criança, o seu "nome secreto"

"Diga logo, não vai me deixar falando coisas esquisitas sozinho, né?" falou de forma impaciente um pouco constrangido subindo as escadas

"Mello!" falou num tom alto de voz rindo vendo o loiro sem graça ao notar que alguns outros garotos o fitavam observando a cena

"Matt.." disse em um tom baixo tentando evitar que chamasse mais a atenção ainda

"Mello!!" falou quase como um grito, então o loiro tinha se preocupado com ele, o ruivo não sabia qual palavra exata para expressar o sentimento que sentia agora mas talvez aliviado fosse o nome dele.. o loiro não estava preocupado com o retorno do Nate, talvez lá no fundo o loiro que realmente estivesse aliviado por poder ve-lo de novo

"Matt!!" respondeu o loiro cedendo por completo respondendo o ruivo em um tom alto e indo em direção a um grande corredor com diversas grandes portas de madeira e muitos alunos andando ali e observando a cena

"Obrigado.." falou o ruivo abraçando o Mihael por trás em torno do seu pescoso

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou um pouco irritado, além de toda aquela cena feita agora ainda tinha que constrange-lo bem no meio do corredor para todos verem

"Nossa sala é agora no outro andar.." responde o ruivo o puxando em direção as escadas novamente, a resposta vez o loiro corar mais ainda, vendo alguns garotos apontando para eles com uma risada abafada

"Droga, Mail, me solta!!" falou empurrando o ruivo e dando alguns passos para trás sentindo bater em alguem "Desculpa!!" falou se virando rapidamente e vendo a figura caida a sua frente "Nate.."

"Tudo bem.." falou o garoto de cabelos tom prata pegando suas coisas e as puxando para perto de si, sua voz foi serena, extremamente calma, como se não tivesse ocorrido nada

"Você.." Mihael não sabia o que dizer, estava em choque, afinal, por que o Nate tinha voltado? Por que ele tinha ido embora? Por que ele não tinha lhe falado nada?

"Deixa que eu te ajudo!" disse Mail indo até o Nate e se abaixando ajudando ele a juntar suas coisas

"Nate, o que você.." antes que o Mihael pudesse concluir sua frase viu o garoto a sua frente o fitar de maneira irritada puxando alguns livros que o Mail tentara juntar para lhe ajudar

"Eu faço sozinho.." disse pegando todas as coisas e se levantando

"Nate.." Mail estava surpreso com a atitude do garoto, ele estava irritado? Mas por que? Nunca o vira irritado antes.. se bem que já tinham se passado dois anos desde o ultimo encontro

"Seu desgraçado!!" o loiro foi com força contra o garoto o puxando pela gravata do uniforme e segurando com força o colarinho de sua blusa "Por que, heim?!"

"Me solta.." disse voltando seu olhar para o chão vendo o seu material mais uma vez espalhado no piso

"Não até você me falar o porque!!!" griou o loiro mais irritado que o normal, afinal, por que o outro não mudava? Por que sempre o encarava como se quisesse dizer "a culpa é sua"? por que era sempre assim?

"Por que..? O que quer dizer com isso? O que quer perguntar?" falou o garoto fixando o seu olhar no loiro sem demostrar quaisquer sentimentos, um olhar frio.. vazio, um olhar que o loiro não sabia como responder, apenas soltou levemente o colarinho do outro garoto e se sentiu empurrado contra a parede pelo ruivo

"Mihael, se controla!! Droga, você não consegue ficar calmo nem por cinco minutos??" falou erguendo o corpo do loiro ainda contra a parede o segurando com força impossibilitando-o de se mover

"Merda, Mail, não tá vendo? Esse pirralho tá me provocando!! Me solta!!" disse se debatendo já desesperado

"Acorda! Ele não fez nada contra você!! Fica calmo!!" disse puxando o corpo do loiro e o batendo com força contra a parede

"Mail, me solta!!!" gritou sem esconder a leve expressão de dor pela batida, tudo o que pode ver foi o garoto quase que albino subir o resto das escadas sem olha-lo, até que sentiu o ruivo lhe dar um soco com força no estomago fazendo tudo ficar um pouco embaçado

**oOo **

O loiro abriu os olhos meio zonzo e viu um teto de taboas de madeira rusticas diante de seus olhos, notou que estava deitado em uma cama, aonde estava afinal? Virou para o lado lentamente e viu o ruivo sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado com uma expressão um pouco sonolenta, se sentou com cuidado e olhou em volta, estava na enfermaria? Ah, é mesmo, o Mail tinha lhe socado..

"Que?!" exclamou fazendo o ruivo despertar por completo e o observar confuso

"Mihael?!"

"Mail, seu merda, você tinha me socado!!" falou empurrando o lençou no qual estava coberto para o lado e se levantando da cama irritado, sentiu uma forte dor no estomago e retornou a se sentar fitando o ruivo irritado

"Me desculpa, sabe como é, as vezes você se descontrola!" disse meio sem graça ajudando o loiro a se levantar e caminhar para forma da enfermaria

"Senhor Jeevas, para onde vai leva-lo?" perguntou uma enfermeira andando em direção aos garotos

"Ele está bem agora, vou leva-lo para casa!" respondeu Mail sorrindo

"Certo.." disse a enfermeira se afastando lentamente

"Me solta, não preciso da sua ajuda!" disse o loiro empurrando o ruivo após darem um passo para fora da enfermaria

"Mihael.." o ruivo se sentia um pouco culpado.. tá, talvez nem tão culpado assim mas sabia que o loiro tinha se irritado

"Por que não me deixou acabar com o River?" perguntou o loiro o fitando com raiva andando enquanto se apoiava na parede

"Você nem sabe o motivo dele ter voltado.." falou o ruivo andando logo atrás dele

"E desde quando eu preciso saber o motivo dele? É obvio que foi para me encher o saco! Vou acabar com ele agora mesmo!!" respondeu o loiro indo em direção a grande escadaria

"Não dá.." respondeu o ruivo olhando perplexo para o loiro

"'não dá'? O que você pensa que está dizendo? Querendo ou não acabarei com a raça daquele pirralho!!" disse aumentando o ritmo dos seus passos

"Mihael, a aula já acabou.." comentou o ruivo olhando para uma grande janela que estava diante a eles e fazendo sinal com a cabeça para um grande relogio que ficava entre as escadarias

"Quatro horas?" perguntou o loiro perplexo, ele tinha chegado naquela escola as oito da manhã e agora já eram quatro horas? Tinha passado tanto tempo desacordado assim?

"Mas não se preocupa, o meu soco não foi assim tão forte.." comentou o ruivo quase rindo

**oOo **

"Senhor Jeevas, o que houve?" perguntou a enfermeira a notar que o Mail carregava o loiro nas costas a dentro da enfermaria

"Ah, ele acabou se machucando, você tem algum calmante ou sonifero?" perguntou Mail colocando Mihael deitado na cama

"Não seria melhor ligarmos para o médico particular da familia do senhor Keehl?" perguntou a enfermeira nervosa

"Não é nada não, esse daqui é de ferro, e então? Algum sonifero?" perguntou o ruivo

"Bem.. tem esse.." disse a enfermeira tirando um vidro de dentro do armario "Se der a ele meio comprimido ele podera descançar durante as aulas da manhã.." comentou ela meio insegura

"Ah, claro.." disse o ruivo colocando dois comprimidos dentro da boca do loiro

"Senhor Jeevas, se ele tomar dois dormira o dia todo!!" disse ela tentando alertar

"Mihael.." sussurou no ouvido do loiro

"Mail, você me paga.." respondeu o loiro meio tonto

"Beba isso.." disse dando água ao loiro e o forçando a engolir os comprimidos "Eu volto aqui depois das aulas, se ele der problema mandem me chamar" o ruivo sorriu para a enfermeira e saiu correndo para a aula

"É.. ok.." disse a enfermeira sem conseguir reagir direito

oOo

"Agora que você falou, eu lembro de alguma coisa assim.." comentou o loiro ficando furioso

"Bem, passado é passado, vamos para casa logo, né?" disse o ruivo saindo andando de forma um tanto ligeira descendo as escadas

"Mail, nem pense em fugir!!" gritou o loiro andando o mais rapido que conseguia com um pouco de dificuldade devido a dor que sentia no estomago

"Eu não estou fugindo" gritou o ruivo já no andar abaixo "Só andando rapido espero que você não me alcançe!" respondeu a ameaça rindo

"Merda!!" foi o unico que foi capaz de responder antes de começar a usar todas as suas forças para alcançar o ruivo

**oOo **

"Desculpe o atrazo professora.." disse Mail entrando em uma sala de aula tirando os óculos e olhando com atenção para ela

"Senhor Mail, logo no inicio do ano e já tendo problemas?" falou ela voltando a atenção para o aluno que acabara de entrar, Mail fitou o resto da turma e viu que todos já estavam sentados em suas cadeiras, Mail se direcionou até uma cadeira vazia perto da janela e se sentou.

"É que eu tive alguns problemas.." disse puxando um laptop de sua bolsa e começando a fitar a janela, como será que o Mihael iria reagir ao acordar? O que tinha ocorrido tinha sido um tanto inconveniente, seria melhor ele dormir até que o Nate estivesse a uns 10 quilometros de distancia no minimo.

"Bem, continuando, este anos teremos dois novos alunos em nossa turma, por favor, se levantem senhor Maho e senhor River.." disse a professora fazendo sinal e os dois garotos se levantaram

"Nate.." Mail paralizou observando a figura do garoto se levantar de uma das cadeiras, não tinha notado a presença dele na sala, talvez porque tivesse ficado preocupado com o Mihael e não tivera atenção a olhar o resto da turma, mas afinal, por que o Nate tinha que ficar na mesma sala que ele? Não que o ruivo o odiasse mas aquele garoto se tornara um problema para ele desde que o loiro o conhecerá, agora seria obrigado a ver o loiro o encarrando e perdendo a razão até mesmo durante a aula?! Notou a professora lhe lançar um olhar de reprovação e fingindo colocar sua atenção ao laptop mas ainda assim fitando o Nate um tanto.. indignado?!

"Por favor, façam uma apresentação para os outros da turma" disse a professora indo se sentar em sua cadeira e os dois garotos se aproximando na frente da turma

"Eu me chamo Negi Maho, eu morava no Japão, em Osaka, mas devido a abertura de novas filiais da empresa da minha familia tive que mudar para cá, eu gosto de animes, mangás de diversos gêneros, desde yaoi a shonen!" falou o garoto sorrindo, definitivamente, era o tipo de garoto que falava demais, provavelmente Mello o socaria assim que o visse..

"Nate River.." falou Nate de forma meio timida, certo, primeiro ele voltava depois de tanto tempo e agora demonstrava ter a mesma personalidade, ou melhor dizendo, falta dela, igual tinha a dois anos atrás,

"Senhor River, por favor, fale daonde veio e os seus gostos" disse a professora meio sem graça com a atitude tão introvertida do garoto

"Alemanhã.. jogos.." respondeu olhando para a professora calmamente

"É.. bem, podem se sentar.." falou a professora se levantando e começando a dar a materia, Mail por nenhum momento deixou de fitar inconformado a presença de Near naquela sala. Primeiro ele voltava sem qualquer aviso, fazia o Mihael pirar e agora ainda estava na mesma sala deles? Ele parecia querer provoca-lo. A aula prosseguiu como o ritmo de sempre, porem Mail sem desviar o olhar do Nate e o Nate ignorando por completo o olhar 'ameaçador', foram assim por três longas horas até que o sinal tocou, Mail se levantou rapidamente e foi até o Nate o olhando meio irritado que parecia dar mais atenção aos alunos que saiam da sala lentamente que ao garoto que se encontrava tão irritado a sua frente

"Nate, preciso falar com você.." não esperou a resposta e foi em direção a porta da sala esperando alguns dos poucos alunos que ainda não tinham saido sairem e a fechou sem desviar o olhar do Nate

"O que foi?" perguntou de forma serena mesmo estando um pouco surpreso com a atitude do ruivo, ele parecia estar sendo tão emotivo quanto o Mello..

"Por que voltou?" falou diretamente andando em direção ao Nate, pronto para qualquer coisa que ele falasse rebater no mesmo nivel

"Eu precisei.." respondeu desviando o olhar do ruivo desinteressado, o Mail estava com odio dele? Mas por que? Nunca o vira tão agressivo, será que tinha alguma coisa que o encomodava? Será que era por culpa do Mihael?

"Me fala!!" exigiu batendo com força contra a mesa do Nate, ele apenas o olhou surpreso mas depois voltou ao seu olhar calmo e desinteressado e respondeu

"Minha mãe.." disse em um tom baixo e calmo fazendo Mail se envergonhar um pouco pela atitude agressiva que acabara de ter

"Ela quis voltar?" perguntou calmamente, sabia que a mãe dele sofria alguns problemas fisicos e tanto ele quanto o pai faziam de tudo para agrada-la cientes que com a saúde dela ela provavelmente não iria ter uma vida 'normal' ou sequer mesmo uma vida longa, mas no fundo não querendo admitir que o que mais lhe tranquilizou foi não ter ouvido que o motivo de seu retorno tinha sido o loiro..

"Ela faleceu.." respondeu calmamente pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e começando a enrola-la, fazendo um pequeno cachinho

"Eu sinto muito.." falou Mail um tanto surpreso, se sentira culpado por em algum momento estar irritado com a presença do garoto ali, ele só tinha retornado após o falecimento de sua mãe, ele entendia muito bem o que era isso, não por ter perdido os pais já que estava ciente desde o inicio que fora adotado quando pequeno, mas por saber que o seu melhor amigo, o Mihael, perdera seus pais de maneira um tanto tragica

"Tudo bem.." respondeu o garoto guardando seu laptop dentro de sua bolsa

"Mas.. por que você está aqui?" perguntou Mail, não queria ser direto ou indiscreto diante a tal pergunta mas a resposta dele fora um tanto insatisfatoria, se sua mãe tivesse falecido e sido enterrada na cidade seria compriensivel, mas isso não necessitava que ele voltasse a viver em tal local

"Eu estava sozinho.." falou fitando a mesa um pouco desconfortavel com o rumo que as perguntas estavam tomando

"Você voltou pelo Mihael?" perguntou diretamente, tinha que saber o motivo do retorno do garoto e evitar ao maximo a aproximação dele e do loiro caso fosse necessario

"Eu não sabia para onde ir, meu pai pediu para eu não viver mais com ele.. ele já tem outra mulher" falou se levantando, não queria que 'aquela' pergunta fosse feita, não estava pronto para responde-la, precisava sair dali

"Eu sei do que você está fugindo.. não vou deixar.." falou o ruivo fitando o garoto notando a tentativa de 'fulga' dele, já era obvio para o ruivo fazia tempo, aquele garoto que nunca se interessara por ninguem tinha um interesse especial pelo loiro, e o loiro correspondia ao mesmo interesse

"Ele ainda não sabe?" se virou olhando o ruivo sem poder esconder um leve sorriso que se abriu no seu rosto, talvez a visão que o loiro tivesse dele fosse totalmente contraria ao que ele realmente era. O loiro o via como um garoto inocente e ainda assim racional, mas ele nunca fora assim, sempre fora manipulador, sempre fez de tudo para manipular os outros, só não atingira tal objetivo com o loiro o fazendo chamar tanto a sua atenção, a agora notara que se tornara uma ameaça, o motivo para tal era tão previsivel diante a figura do ruivo a sua frente

"Eu vou ajuda-lo.." respondeu Mail, sim, iria ajuda-lo, era aquilo que ele mais queria, ver o Mihael feliz, se o outro garoto queria se aproximar dele e o loiro desejava mesmo que no fundo tal aproximação faria de tudo para ajuda-lo

"Por que..?" perguntou perplexo, desde quando necessitava da ajuda dos outros? Desde quando o ruivo que tanto fizerá pelo loiro lhe oferecerá ajuda? Por que ele dizia isso afinal?

"Eu amo o Mihael.." falou calmamente se sentando em cima de uma mesa e notando os passos de aproximação que o garoto dava em sua direção, era tão surpriendente assim sua atitude?

"Eu não.. eu não imaginava.." falou sem saber como agir, então aquilo que o Mail cultivara pelo seu melhor amigo então era amor? Isso era estranho.. não pelo fato do ruivo ser o responsavel por tais sentimentos mas pelo fato de ambos serem homens.. era 'errado'

"Não, você já sabia, você sabe muito bem que não vou deixa-lo continuar com o 'jogo' que você criou, se vai se aproximar do Mihael terá que ser de outra maneira" falou Mail serio, sim, se tivera que haver tal aproximação de novo seria da maneira 'correta'

"Não!! Eu tinha prometido que venceria o jogo, eu vou vencer!!" respondeu de maneira irritada e infantil, sim, não iria se aproximar do loiro de outra forma, não gostava dele de outra forma! A muito tempo haviam feito uma promeça e iniciaram um jogo para disputar quem se tornaria o melhor e ganharia a chance de falar com aquela pessoa novamente

"River!" chamou em um tom autoritario, não poderia deixar o loiro se expor a tamanhã infantilidade, isso só iria feri-lo mais do que já estava ferido "O Mihael não precisa de amigos ou rivais, ele precisa de uma pessoa que seja muito mais do que isso!" falou se levantando da mesa e indo em direção a porta "Se você não vai ser essa pessoa recomendo que vá embora agora mesmo.." saiu da sala e deixou o Nate sozinho sem conseguir reagir a tais palavras que acabará de receber

"Por que quer isso? No final você sabe que ele vai escolher você.." disse Nate tão baixo, mesmo tais palavras sendo direcionadas ao ruivo que já ali não estava presente ele acabará por dizer a si mesmo, no final o Mail vencia, se ele queria a atenção do loiro ele ganhava, se ele queria ser o melhor amigo dele ele era, se ele pedisse qualquer coisa do loiro era obvio que conseguiria

**oOo **

"Mais uma vez.." disse uma voz em um quarto escuro, todas as luzes estavam apagadas, era possivel apenas notar a direção da voz e o vulto na cama na qual ela se encontrará, um vulto deitado em um local de clima tão morbido "Não me machuque mais minha garota suicida.. não me obrigue a tirar dele todo aquele sangue assim como eu fiz com você.." falou a voz em um tom de desespero porem ainda assim firme, sem em nenhum momento hesitar nas suas palavras "Não me deixe sozinho, não me faça ficar sozinho novamente, não posso toca-lo.. aquele corpo tão puro manchado de sangue.. por que não meu sangue? Por que tem que ser sangue dele? Eu não quero machuca-lo!!!" gritou.. silencio novamente.. um silencio que não terminaria.. um criado antes mesmo de ocorrer tal funeral, afinal, por que tudo isso tinha que ter acontecido?

**Primeiro capitulo finalizado **

_Tá, eu escrevo muito mal e estou ciente disso xD  
Mas esse U.A. é algo que eu começei a séculos e queria finalmente terminar pelo menos um capitulo, se eu tiver pelo menos 5 reviews me animo e publico a continuação_

_Ah, no final de cada capitulo deve ter esse 'paragrafo misterioso' que só devo reve-lar por quem é (apesar de estar na cara u.u) e o motivo e com quem ele fala... bem, capitulo escrito, até a proxima è.é_


End file.
